


This is how I say I love you

by hm_yue



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagine renjun has his own room, Like that’s it nothing sexual about it, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nothing platonic about it either tho, Sleeping Together, So he’s the “other male” im sorry, actually imagine everything here is the way it says, i should be writing my thesis, i totally ran out of synonyms for renjun, imagine im god, oh and the members tease mark but nothing serious, oh well, that was a long ass tag, this is the bros who secretly but not that secretly love each other kinda bullshit, this isn’t the bros being bros kinda bullshit, yes that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hm_yue/pseuds/hm_yue
Summary: Mark had a rough day because of a full schedule but Renjun’s there to make it better.





	This is how I say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an important person but im not telling her cause i have the feeling she’s had enough of me. However, i love her still. Also i know her thirsty ass for markren is going to find this eventually.
> 
> (This is all fictional, idk if Mark has ever had such a schedule. I doubt it, but we never know *insert eyes emoji here*. And obviously the vlive im talking about here never happened. Also, we all know everyone loves mark so please don’t get hurt for the teasing)

Days like this always felt like a blessing at first since he was able to see many of his friends, but as it progressed a small headache took place instead of that bubbly feeling of energy. 

The day started with a photoshoot with NCT Dream, him being the first to do it and then missing the other’s so that he wouldn’t be late for NCT 127’s schedule at a radio program, with only a few of them present. He was still in good spirits by the end of it, but fatigue was starting to make its appearance slowly. He could barely grab a bite of a sandwich on the way to his next appointment: an individual interview with a –kinda– famous youtube channel. Besides, because of Haechan and Jinsung screaming the whole night in Jeno’s room while playing an online game, he only slept about 3 hours, since their managers thought it’d be best if he slept there and then directly go with them to the photoshoot. So it wasn’t really a surprise that he could hardly understand what the interviewer was saying, especially since she didn’t seem to know how to talk without squealing for everything.

So yeah, the headache was on full bloom by the end of the interview and Mark wanted everything but his bed. However, his manager told him that the dreamies would be doing a Vlive and that it’d be best if he was there as well, considering it had been a while since they were all together. NCTzens had been asking for it too. He couldn’t say no to that. Therefore, 20 minutes later he was back at the dreamies dorm, where everyone was getting ready for the live and the younger idols about to burst with energy since morning. The photoshoot probably went great. He wished he had been there to witness their madness, but he still had a good time with his hyungs at the radio.

The live began with them sitting on their couch and the floor, and just when their managers gave them a signal they immediately started screaming, which only intensified his headache, but he tried to play it off and act as if it didn’t feel like an arrow piercing his head, although Renjun looked at him from the floor with a curious but knowing look. He probably saw him wince through the mirror in front of them

They all talked at some point and Haechan obviously told NCTzens that he hadn’t been invited to the radio program, picking on Mark and calling him traitor and that sort of things. The others joined and they all started to jokingly bully him for anything they could come up with. If it had been any other day he would brush them off and laugh along, but his head was killing him and smiling was starting to hurt, so at some point in between Jaemin saying his feet smelled and Haechan dramatically announcing that their friendship was over, he rapidly stood and left the room, going straight to the bathroom where he washed his face and tried to breathe deeply.

A knock resonated in the small place and he closed his eyes, sitting at the edge of the bathtub and leaving his head hanging low. Then the knock was heard again and it hurt his head. He whined unconsciously and suddenly the door was opened, Rejun being the cause of it. He squat down in front of him and grabbed his cheeks while looking worried.

–Hey, it’s me. Are you okay? What’s wrong?–, he whispered softly, almost making him cry of relief for finally hearing something at low volume.

–My head–, he could barely spoke–. It hurts.

Renjun sighed and nodded, getting up. –Wait here, I’ll tell the managers.

He only looked at him, because talking would feel horrible and nodding was a big no, but Renjun seemed to understand that he was okay with staying there, so he ran out and came back with a manager who brought Advil. Mark swallowed it in a second and got up with their help, walking to the closest room: Renjun’s. They laid him on the bed and he covered his eyes with his arm, covering them from the light. The younger immediately went to close the curtains and his manager sighed, telling him to just rest and to call him if he felt worse or wanted anything. Mark couldn’t say anything, so Renjun thanked him instead. The manager left and Renjun sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, he felt a hand lightly patting his arm, which was welcomed. He hummed and rested his arms on his stomach, opening his eyes to look at the other male, who was already looking at him.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, only looking at each other, but it didn’t feel enough for Mark, so he grabbed Renjun’s sleeve and made him lay next to him on the bed. The younger boy shifted his position slowly, careful not to bring him any unnecessary pain, and rested his arm on his waist, hugging him softly.

Everything was finally calm, silence filling the room and only the sound of their breathing could be heard, not even the staff moving around outside bothered him anymore. The dreamies were probably shocked by what happened. And the NCTzens! He just ran in the middle of the live, fuck.

–Stop thinking.

Mark frowned.

–I need to tell…

–You do–, Renjun interrupted him–, but tomorrow. For now just rest, we’ll take care of it tomorrow, okay?

–Okay–, Mark whispered after a pause.

They silently stared at each other again until Renjun looked down to his lips, moving his face a bit closer, but without making anything forceful, giving him time to decide if he wanted it or not. After such a long day Mark thought he deserved it, so he finished closing the distance between them while still laying his head on the pillow and gave him a peck. Renjun promptly raised himself a little and kissed him deeply, but gently, from above, as if more pressure could break him. Mark was thankful for that, since moving too much felt horrible, but he still wanted to kiss him and feel him.

After a while, Renjun moved back and positioned Mark’s head under his chin, hugging him. Both of them sighed contentedly in each other’s arms and Mark could feel his headache leaving him, slowly but surely, all thanks to the chinese boy. He sighed one last time and let sleep take over his body, soon enough entering dreamland, where a very beautiful and fairy like Renjun waited for him. He must be a very magical one, since all it took was his presence to make him feel better. A pretty treasurable fairy. Now he just had to give him a reason to stay with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed that and if you want please leave a comment? That’d make me feel great^^
> 
> Oh also sorry my english isn’t perfect yet, im still working on it!
> 
> See you next time!  
ヽ(⌒_⌒)ﾉ


End file.
